


The Wait is Over

by alexcat



Series: The Seduction of Steve Rogers [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Almost!





	The Wait is Over

**Author's Note:**

> A month-long series of drabbles follows the odd courtship of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark in a loosely connected fashion.

“Are you finished, sir?” JARVIS interrupted their kissing. 

Tony abruptly pulled away. “What? Oh yeah, let’s hear it.” 

JARVIS played it. 

Steve felt like he was on fire. He wanted to feel Tony’s naked skin against his when he heard the sounds next. He was ready when Tony said, “Why don’t we go to my place for a bit before we play this for the others?” 

Steve nodded and followed. 

Tony’s bedroom was a mess. There were food wrappers, comic books, dirty clothes and other assorted junk all over. Neither of them noticed a thing as they began to strip.


End file.
